wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballet and Dancing/Gallery
Behind the Scenes File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVSeries-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Screenshots File:FarmAnimalsOpening1.png|The Wiggles File:FarmAnimalsOpening2.png|"I'm Anthony, and it's time for a snack." File:FarmAnimalsOpening3.png|"Anthony, no time for that. It's time for a song on Network Wiggles." File:FarmAnimalsOpening4.png|Anthony shrugging File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)1.png|Greg, Anthony, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)2.png|A cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)3.png|Captain Feathersword pushing the cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)4.png|Greg stubbing his toe File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)5.png|Wags and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)6.png|Dorothy hammering Jeff's Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)7.png|Ben, Captain, Sharryn and Joseph File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)8.png|Captain falling down File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)9.png|Greg singing falsetto File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)10.png|Joseph, Captain, and Dominic File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)11.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)12.png|Anthony, Ben, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)13.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)14.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)15.png|Jeff and Larissa screwing his Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)16.png|Anthony and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)17.png|Murray playing the bass on his broom File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)18.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)19.png|Wags and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)20.png|Sharryn, Case, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)21.png|Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)22.png|Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)23.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)24.png|Captain rolling on a wheel File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)25.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)26.png|Jeff in his construction hat hiding File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)27.png|Purple curtain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)28.png|Anthony File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)29.png|The Wiggly Group File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)30.png|Murray sweeping the Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)31.png|Murray, Dorothy, Anthony, Ben, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)32.png|Captain Feathersword hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)33.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)34.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Henry, and Wags File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)35.png|Wags, Jeff, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)36.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)37.png|Anthony on his megaphone File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)38.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray hearing Anthony downstairs File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)39.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)40.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)41.png|Capatin, Jeff, Murray, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)42.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)43.png|Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)44.png|Anthony, Ben, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)45.png|Anthony playing the drums File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)46.png|Jeff, Murray, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)47.png|Jeff, Murray, and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)48.png|Murray and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)49.png|Murray and Greg see Jeff falling asleep File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)50.png|and shrugg. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)51.png|Henry and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)52.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)53.png|Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)54.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)55.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray reacting File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)56.png|Jeff hammering his Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)57.png|Anthony shrugs after he tricks the other Wiggles. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)58.png|A drawing of The Wiggles' set File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)59.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)60.png|The Wiggles File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:Rhythms1.png File:Rhythms2.png File:Rhythms3.png|Greg File:Rhythms4.png|Dorothy and the girls at Ballet Class File:Rhythms5.png File:Rhythms6.png|Dorothy and the girls ballet dancing File:Rhythms7.png File:Rhythms8.png File:Rhythms9.png|Dorothy File:Rhythms10.png File:Rhythms11.png File:Rhythms12.png File:Rhythms13.png File:Rhythms14.png File:Rhythms15.png File:Rhythms16.png File:Rhythms17.png|Dorothy's foot File:Rhythms18.png File:Rhythms19.png|Greg in a tutu File:Rhythms20.png|Greg announcing the weather File:Rhythms21.png|Captain and Greg File:Rhythms22.png|Captain Feathersword tries to do the Wiggly weather File:Rhythms23.png|but notices that his magic weather sword is gone. File:Rhythms24.png|Greg, Wags and Captain File:Rhythms25.png|Captain and Greg File:Rhythms26.png|Captain Feathersword File:Rhythms27.png|Umbrellas File:Rhythms28.png|''"Back to you, Greg."'' File:Rhythms29.png|Greg holding an umbrella File:Rhythms30.png|Greg announcing sports File:Rhythms31.png|Croquet File:Rhythms32.png|The Wiggly Friends playing croquet File:Rhythms33.png File:Rhythms34.png File:Rhythms35.png|Wags, Captain, and Dorothy File:Rhythms36.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Rhythms37.png File:Rhythms38.png|A red croquet ball File:Rhythms39.png|Dorothy and Wags File:Rhythms40.png File:Rhythms41.png File:Rhythms42.png File:Rhythms43.png|Captain falling down File:Rhythms44.png|Wags and Captain File:Rhythms45.png File:Rhythms46.png File:Rhythms47.png|Captain, Wags, and Henry File:Rhythms48.png File:Rhythms49.png File:Rhythms50.png|Wags File:Rhythms51.png File:Rhythms52.png File:Rhythms53.png File:Rhythms54.png File:Rhythms55.png File:Rhythms56.png|Henry and Wags File:Rhythms57.png File:Rhythms58.png File:Rhythms59.png File:Rhythms60.png File:Rhythms61.png File:Rhythms62.png File:Rhythms63.png|Greg and toy frog File:Rhythms64.png|Toy frog File:Rhythms65.png|Greg signing off File:Rhythms66.png|Greg ballet dancing File:MurrayandhisMirrorClone(Skit2).png|Murray and his mirror clone File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:DancingTime!1.jpg|Anthony, Alfonso, and the kids File:DancingTime!2.png File:DancingTime!3.png File:DancingTime!4.png|Marlin and Tasha File:DancingTime!5.png File:DancingTime!6.png File:DancingTime!7.png File:DancingTime!8.png|Tasha, Anthony, and Marlin File:DancingTime!9.png File:DancingTime!10.png|Alfonso, Anthony, Tasha, and Marlin File:DancingTime!11.png File:DancingTime!12.png File:DancingTime!13.png|Trista File:DancingTime!14.png File:DancingTime!15.png File:DancingTime!16.png File:DancingTime!17.png File:DancingTime!18.png File:DancingTime!19.png File:DancingTime!20.png File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword(RunningUptheSandhills)1.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword(RunningUptheSandhills)2.png|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, and the kids File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:TakingaBreak1.png|Jeff File:TakingaBreak2.png File:TakingaBreak3.png|Jeff and a bench File:TakingaBreak4.png File:TakingaBreak5.png|Jeff sitting on a bench File:TakingaBreak6.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Taking a Break File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTVPrologue.png|Murray and Anthony File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)1.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)2.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002.png|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)5.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)6.png|Joseph and Captain File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)7.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)8.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)9.png|Murray playing his Maton Mastersound MS500 File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)10.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)11.png|The Wiggly Mascots and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)12.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)13.png|Anthony and Captain give thumbs up. File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)14.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)15.png|Jeff sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)16.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)17.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)18.png|Jeff waking up File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)19.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)20.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)21.png|The full studio of Network Wiggles File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)22.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)23.png|Kase, Dorothy, Larissa, and Henry File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)24.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)25.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)26.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)27.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)28.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)29.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)30.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)31.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)32.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)33.png|"Scooby doo wa." File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)34.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)35.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)36.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)37.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)38.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)39.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)40.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)41.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)42.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)43.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)44.png|The Wiggly Friends and the Wiggly Dancers File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:DancingTime!21.png File:DancingTime!22.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:DancingTime!23.png File:DancingTime!24.png File:DancingTime!25.png File:DancingTime!26.png File:DancingTime!27.png File:DancingTime!28.png File:DancingTime!29.png File:DancingTime!30.png|Anthony File:Let'sHaveaBarbieOntheBeach-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg and Murray introducing "Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach" File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach1.jpg|Jeff, Greg, Captain, and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach2.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Captain File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach3.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach4.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach5.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Wags File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach6.png|Greg and Ben File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach7.png|Jeff, Ben, Greg, Captain, Sharryn, and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach8.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach9.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach10.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Murray, and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach11.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Larissa, Dorothy, and Kase File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach12.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach13.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach14.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach15.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach16.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach17.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach18.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach19.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach20.jpg|Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach File:GirlPointingAction.PNG|Girl pointing action File:TabaNaba(2002)1.png|Taba Naba File:TabaNaba(2002)2.png|The Wiggles and the kids File:TabaNaba(2002)3.png|Murray and Greg File:TabaNaba(2002)4.png File:TabaNaba(2002)5.png File:TabaNaba(2002)6.png File:TabaNaba(2002)7.png File:TabaNaba(2002)8.png File:TabaNaba(2002)9.png File:TabaNaba(2002)10.png|Anthony and Jeff File:TabaNaba(2002)11.png File:TabaNaba(2002)12.png File:TabaNaba(2002)13.png File:TabaNaba(2002)14.png|Jeff playing the Excel S108 File:TabaNaba(2002)15.png File:TabaNaba(2002)16.png File:TabaNaba(2002)17.png File:TabaNaba(2002)18.png File:TabaNaba(2002)19.png File:TabaNaba(2002)20.png File:TabaNaba(2002)21.png File:TabaNaba(2002)22.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|"Where's Jeff?" File:DancingTime!31.png File:DancingTime!32.jpg|"And here's your host, Murray Wiggle." File:DancingTime!33.jpg|Murray File:DancingTime!34.jpg|Murray and Greg File:DancingTime!35.png File:DancingTime!36.png File:DancingTime!37.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:DancingTime!38.jpg|Greg File:DancingTime!39.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping File:DancingTime!40.jpg|Captain Feathersword comes in. File:DancingTime!41.jpg|Murray and Captain File:DancingTime!42.png File:DancingTime!43.png File:DancingTime!44.png File:DancingTime!45.jpg|Murray, Captain, Jeff, Wags, and Greg File:DancingTime!46.png|"1, 2, 3." File:DancingTime!47.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:DancingTime!48.jpg|Jeff waking up File:DancingTime!49.png|Jeff barking File:DancingTime!50.png|"I was dreaming I was a dog just like Wags." File:DancingTime!51.jpg|"Better see what's happening at Network Wiggles." File:DancingTime!52.png|Jeff and Wags File:DancingTime!53.png|Wags still sleeping File:DancingTime!54.png|Murray, Captain, Wags, and Greg File:DancingTime!55.jpg|Murray, Captain, and Greg signing off File:DancingTime!56.png File:TheWigglesWalkingAroundinaCircle(SkyView)1.png|The Wiggles walking around in a circle File:TheWigglesWalkingAroundinaCircle(SkyView)2.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills1.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills2.jpg|The Wiggles File:RollingDowntheSandhills3.png|Greg File:RollingDowntheSandhills4.jpg|Rolling Down The Sandhills File:RollingDowntheSandhills5.jpg|Jeff File:RollingDowntheSandhills6.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits2.png|Anthony, Murray, and Jeff File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits13.png|Murray File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits14.png|Hey, guys, now that you've rolled down the sandhills, why don't you run back up them? File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits15.png|Anthony, Murray, and Jeff's feet File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits16.png|Jeff and Anthony File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits17.png|Murray and Jeff's feet File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits18.png|Running Up The Sandhills File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills20.png|Greg and Jeff File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits21.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits22.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits23.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits25.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits26.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits27.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits28.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits29.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits30.png File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits27.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits38.png|Jeff in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)3.png|Murray File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits31.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits28.png|Anthony facing the wrong way File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits40.png|Anthony and Murray File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits32.png File:Episode5(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits33.png File:Episode5(22-Minute)endcredits34.png File:Episode5(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Endboard of a yellow background Category:Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries